Existing transport refrigeration systems are used to cool containers, trailers, railcars or other similar transport units (typically referred to as a “reefer”). Modern reefers are commonly used to transport perishable items such as produce and meat products. In such a case, the transport refrigeration systems are used to condition the air inside a cargo space of the transport unit, thereby maintaining desired temperatures and humidities during transportation or storage. Typically a TRU is attached to the transport unit to facilitate a heat exchange between the air inside the cargo space and the air outside of the transport unit.